fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hide and Seek
Hide and Seek is the tenth episode of Filly Funtasia. Synopsis After learning to use teleportation crystals in Florian's class, Lynn and Will steal one, leading to trouble that requires the help of their friends. Plot In class, Florian has just finished teaching the students how to use teleportation crystals. As a fun practical aside, he tells them to race to a set of marked locations, and the first one to finish will get pancakes. Cedric wins the race, and the lesson resumes with the students practising teleportation in pairs. Since before the practical part of the lesson began, Rose has been getting nightmarish glimpses of what could go wrong. Although she apparently dismisses this as nerves, her visions clearly include Wranglum. When she and Cedric try to teleport as a pair, Cedric tries to take them to the Astronomy tower, but they end up in the basement where Battiwigs and Wranglum are hiding nearby. Rose tells Cedric that he just wasn't concentrating enough. She remembers her visions as she says this, but again brushes them off. Back in class, Florian gathers all the teleportation crystals back up apart from Fabian's as Fabian wants to do research. However, Will and Lynn steal a crystal while he's not looking. After class, Cedric is playing hide-and-seek with them, and the pair use the crystal to teleport, but it takes them to a dungeon corridor. Will startles Lynn and she drops the crystal without noticing. In the Royal Magic Academy's basement, Wranglum feels that someone has gone into his booby-trapped dungeon hideout, and he makes Battiwigs take him there. He tells Battiwigs that he made this maze of corridors as a trap, but it was so well hidden that no one ever found it until now. Will and Lynn have started to panic and, when Rose, Cedric and Bella, they explain their situation and ask for help. Rose and co go straight to Fabian, who is still studying the teleportation crystal, and convince him to let them use it to search for Will and Lynn. Back in the dungeon, Battiwigs accidentally gets stuck in a web. A giant spider frees him and introduces herself as Tula. Tula is excited to have guests as she's been alone for so long, and Wranglum says that she was a normal spider before he turned her into a monstrous dungeon one. Tula is disappointed when the two walk off without her. Will and Lynn are lost, but then Bella and Rose teleport next to them. They soon realise that they've lost Cedric and Fabian though, and that Fabian is the one with the crystal, so all four are stuck in the dungeon. In fact, Cedric and Fabian are on the ceiling, but it's so tall and the gravity so warped that they don't realise they're not alone in a room, and the pair teleport away again. Tula has begun following Battiwigs and Wranglum. Wranglum finds the crystal that Lynn dropped and uses it to teleport out of his prison to the dungeon. He says the effect of one crystal will only be temporary, and rushes to find the students. The students have begun arguing, with Rose being annoyed that Will and Lynn have put the rest of them in danger, but Wranglum enters the room and all four Fillies flee in different directions. They run through an Escher-like stair arrangement and end up running into Wranglum's web-trap at the centre of the maze. Cedric and Fabian teleport in just in time to teleport them and their friends out to the forest. Tula has been teleported out with them and, grateful to be back at her normal size and free from the dungeon, she frees them from the web. Meanwhile, Wranglum's teleportation time has run out, and he's again trapped in his crystal prison. Back in Fabian's class, Fabian's crystal is returned as the students explain what happened. Fabian believes they've learnt their lesson, and they all go for pancakes. Meanwhile, Wranglum tries the dropped crystal despite it being chipped, only to be teleported onto the pancake-flipping machine. Trivia * The title was incorrectly capitalised as "Hide And Seek" in the episode's opening. * This is the first time Rose and her friends have come across the real Wranglum. Category:Episodes Category:Filly Funtasia content